


All Things Go

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Damian Wayne, Beta Bizarro (DCU), Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Crying, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: Sentimentalities and nostalgia were for sissies, and yet, Jason was plagued by it.This wasn’t his decision, and the melancholia attacked him like a parasite. His stratagems backfired, Dick was nowhere to be found, and he was bracing himself to push a baby down the waterslide.Having to hide in an abandoned warehouse to give birth wasn’t appealing, but this pup was his everything, even though he knew he couldn’t keep them. His heart was breaking, but at least, if he plays his cards right, his newborn will get to grow old.Not everybody does.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, Jason Todd & Bizarro (DCU), Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 305





	All Things Go

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Childbirth and a shit-ton of crying and emotions. If you are sensitive to either of these, please do not read! Heed the tags. 
> 
> This is just a one-shot I conjured up. I'll probably make more, but with sexyfuntimes lol. But, in the meantime, indulge in this sad, yet sweet fluff. 
> 
> Also, this is not related to "Some People Have Real Problems." 
> 
> Enjoy.

This was such bullshit. 

The putrid stench of detritus and soaked cardboard floated through the air, imprinting onto his tattered clothes and sliding up his nose. He practically suffocated from the sickening smell, bile tickling his gag reflex and cobalt-blue eyes watering. 

Crash-landing into a dumpster after being launched out a four-story window wasn’t pleasant; in fact, he was confident that he fractured his left shoulder-blade, if the stabbing soreness was anything to go by. 

Jason extended an arm to latch onto the edge of the dumpster, carefully yanking himself into an upright position. His imbalanced gravity almost made him collapse again, and he clenched his jaw with discomposure. That sudden, impactful fall definitely did not do wonders for his lower spine, and he awkwardly climbed over the side of the enormous box of garbage. 

When he landed, he gasped at the instant, aching sensation that bloomed through his tightened muscles, and he propped a hand on his knee, leaning over a little to steady his ragged, heavy breathing. “Jason! Are you alright? Are you wounded?”, a booming, female voice exclaimed from above, and he sucked in a breath to shout, “I’m fine! Just finish them off and lets go!” 

In all honesty though, he wasn’t feeling unscathed. 

Sure, he had been spewing bullshit lies for the entire week, promising that he felt 100% marvelous, but that plummet made him question everything. He was certain that he could survive the upcoming witching hour without another hitch, but his posture seemed more off-kilter than this morning. 

Jason didn’t really know what that was implying, but he was looking forward to lounging on Ms. Faye’s heavenly couch and chowing on nachos with chocolate syrup while binging slasher films and letting Artemis pamper him. According to her, anyone who carried an unborn pup was highly regarded and cherished in her culture, and since he was part of her pack now, he was (more or less) one of her own. 

Of course, her overprotective nature sometimes grated on his nerves, because Jason had a very little amount of patience, and she was always flocking around him like a mother hen, especially in recent weeks. She claimed that he needed to be shielded to ensure a healthy kitting, but he just felt like she was babying him 24/7. 

His entire lifetime was jagged, goddamnit! It was not supposed to be baby-proofed! 

But, he couldn’t be pissed off at her for long. It was nice that someone appreciated him and wished him well, but perhaps she was observing him through rose-colored glasses. When your vision is tinted in roses, all the red flags just look like flags. 

If she removed them, would she reject their friendship? 

Jason shook his head, his dampened bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead. Sentimentality disgusted him, and he immediately pointed a finger to the hormones. 

And yet, when Artemis dropped down beside him, knuckles dotted with crimson, he couldn’t resist leaning towards her person. That towering, Herculean physique was like a safe-space, and she scented him, rubbing her secondary scent glands against his inner wrists and down his shoulders. 

The Omega flinched when she accidentally touched his shoulder wound, and Artemis narrowed her eyes. “You told me you were fine”, she reminded him, examining the slight disfigurement while Jason sighed, “Fine doesn’t mean great. I just wanna go home. Where’s Bizarro?” 

“Fighting off the last of Black Mask’s followers. But, they called in backup, so we need to make our escape now”, Artemis announced, and Jason opened his mouth to protest when she stated, “This is not up for debate. I understand that you want to punish him for his transgressions, and I do as well, but now is not the right time. You are too close to kitting to risk being thrown out a window again.” 

Jason groaned in annoyance, but sagged his shoulders in defeat. As powerful as his distaste for Black Mask was, he felt like literal shit and desperately needed sleep. 

Who knew dodging bullets and pocketknives while being really fucking pregnant could be so exhausting, and he internally regretted begging his friends to let him tag along. Fuck, he should have listened to Ms. Faye’s advice and stayed with her while his pack-mates punched the shit out of those crazy cultists.

They waited until Bizarro joined them, his scent of dandelions and freshly-trimmed grass further relaxing Jason. Artemis smelled of hotted spices and was a walking firecracker, which basically showed that she was as Alpha as they come. But, Bizarro was a Beta, so him pretty much being a sentient ball of sunshine (albeit with some dark splotches) always calmed Jason down after a botched mission. 

And yet, he felt...off. Very off. 

Bizarro lumbered over to them, and cocked his head at Jason. Both he and Artemis were triple Jason’s size in height and weight, so he felt just a little intimidated, but his hackles lowered when the clay-skinned Beta asked, “Is…Little Red…okay?” 

The Omega smiled just slightly, and said while smoothing his calloused hand down the enormous globe of his belly, “Yeah, I think she’s fine. Still kickin’ like a motherfucker.” 

Artemis crossed her muscular arms, debating, “I told you, your pup will be a boy. I can tell by your scent and the way you carry him.” “And I think she’ll be a girl”, Jason shot back, but Bizarro interrupted them with, “More bad…men are…coming, so we…go home.” Artemis nodded in agreement, and they started to exit the alleyway when Jason halted. 

Yeah, something wasn't right. Not right at all. 

The weight in his belly was building pressure on his pelvis, and he realized that he could breathe easier now, indicating that his baby dropped. Damnit, she must have been jostled into a lower position when he was sucker-punched out the window. “Red Him?”, Bizarro murmured, approaching him when Jason propped his hand on the building for support, lowering his head and gritting his teeth. 

“F-fuck…fuck, that doesn’t feel right…”, he trailed off, his other hand underneath his belly. It felt lower too, and Artemis rushed to his side, sniffing him and nosing his midsection. Eventually, she concluded, “That fall must have triggered labor. We need to get you somewhere safe so you can kit. Bizarro, can you carry him?” 

The Beta nodded, but Jason snapped, “I’m good! I don’t need…ta’ be fuckin’ carried. Besides, I’m not due…for another four days…I can walk.” 

The redhead glared at him for his stubbornness, and growled, “Jason, I have delivered countless pups while I lived in Bana-Mighdall. Most who do not think they are in labor are actually in the throes of it. We must find a place where you can nest and kit him safely.” 

Jason continued to protest, but not because he didn’t believe her. He would rather be supported by Artemis and Bizarro while kitting than the stupid-ass Bat Family any fucking day, but he needed his mate. Well, they weren’t literal mates since they didn’t claim each other, but they had a romantic history, and Jason needed him as if he were his guardian. 

Plus, he wasn’t prepared to depart with this pup. 

He had decided months prior that she would go into the custody of his lover, because his lifestyle was far too dangerous for a fragile, defenseless newborn. He couldn’t risk her being harmed by Black Mask or Lex Luthor or whoever the fuck decided to mess with him, but…could he really walk away from her? 

Although being pregnant limited his mobility, he would much rather carry her inside him forever than entrust his boyfriend with her. It wasn’t because he didn’t trust Dick; he just loved this pup so fucking much, and had cried when in his lonesome quite a few times when he was reminded that he couldn’t stay with her. 

But, this wasn’t about him. 

This was about his unborn daughter, who was the result of assault by Talia al Ghul when she used him to be her “surrogate” for her “beloved”, that he managed to escape from. This was about shielding her from this crime-infested, nightmarish city, so he sucked up his emotions and choked out, “Whatever. Take me wherever. Just get me my phone.” 

Artemis pulled it from his sweatshirt pocket and dialed Dick’s number, even holding it to Jason’s ear for him. But, it went straight to voicemail, and he cursed loudly. 

Why wasn’t goddamn Nightwing ever available when he actually needed him? This baby may not be his genetically, but Dick cared about her just as much as Jason did. 

Sure, witnessing her go down the waterslide would probably be super gross and gruesome, but he had promised Jason that he would be here. But, he wasn’t, and despite Bizarro scooping Jason up into his arms bridal style and Artemis petting his charcoal hair, he felt alone. 

So, so fucking alone. 

Suddenly, a bullet grazed Artemis’s cheekbone, and she yelled, “We have to leave! Now!” She charged down the sidewalk while Bizarro launched into the air, mindful of Jason (they had learned the hard way that pregnancy made him airsick). The Omega groaned in discomfort, the dull ache gradually spreading through his lower belly and hips, and he instinctively buried his face in the crook of Bizarro’s neck, inhaling his familiar scent. 

“Don’t worry…Red Him. Little Red will…be okay…”, Bizarro promised, cradling Jason to his broad chest, against the backwards “S” symbol. The smaller just nodded, rubbing his swollen belly to try and calm her down. Her movements were relentless, and he gasped when she jabbed his pelvis. Fuck, this pup was energetic. 

Meanwhile, Artemis spotted an abandoned warehouse near the seaport docks, and gestured for Bizarro to smash the door lock. He lowered to the ground and frowned at the rickety foundation. “Is Red Her…sure that Red Him…can have Little Red here?”, he inquired, scrunching his nose at the smell of dead fish and decaying whaling boats. 

“Yes. It is not the most ideal place, but it will take over an hour to reach our base. If you fly at your top speed, you could harm Jason on accident, so it is best to hide in here. Plus, Black Mask’s dumb followers would never suspect for us to hide here”, she explained, hushing Jason when he tried to argue again. 

Bizarro snapped the lock and pushed open the dust-caked door. The warehouse’s innards were rows of shelves stuffed with fishing equipment, along with some discarded boat engines. The air was practically made of dust and cobwebs, but the far corner was clean enough to construct a nest. 

Despite its cluttered appearance, it was cooler than the balmy weather outside, which was a nice touch. Jason wasn’t too keen on sweating even more, thanks. His clothes were already plastered to his skin, and he desperately wanted to peel them all off. Bizarro started petting his hair while Artemis gathered nesting materials, from ratty blankets to her own jacket. 

She piled them all together, but allowed Jason to nest as he pleased. 

The Omega was already so exhausted, but managed to slowly turn the materials into a pathetic, yet comfortable nest that encircled him and gave him some privacy. Jason rarely nested; the instinct had been bashed out of him by Willis and Ra’s, but tonight, he was letting his inner nature take the steering wheel, and guide him along the kitting process. 

“Bizarro, I think it would be best if you guard the door. We cannot afford to be ambushed if they somehow followed us. Kitting is a very important event, and Jason mustn’t be distracted or put in danger”, Artemis instructed, and her companion hesitated. “But…me don’t want…Red Him to hurt…”, he whimpered, and the Alpha clasped his shoulder. 

“I promise, he will be fine. I have helped many people of all second genders bring new life into this world. When he kits, you may sit beside him if you wish to”, she reassured him, and Jason piped in with, “It’s gonna be…really fuckin’ gross. Just warn…warnin’ ya’.” Bizarro nodded, and leaned over to pat the crown of Jason’s head. 

“Me will…protect you from…bad men. Have Little Red”, he said, and he marched off to the front entrance while Jason yanked his sweatshirt off. His water hadn’t even broken yet, and he was overheated and breathless from the mini contractions already. He leaned against the blankets and looped his arms under his large belly, trying to steady his shaky breathing while screwing his eyes shut. 

Artemis knelt down and asked for permission to pull his sweatpants and boxers down, and he begrudgingly nodded. She removed the last of his clothing except for his sports bra, and examined the space between his legs. 

His clit was swollen and tinted red, and she announced, “You are already three centimeters dilated. Your water will most likely break soon. In the meantime, I suggest walking around to help your pup move down.” 

Jason whined at having to stand up, but at least he got to put his sweatpants back on without his underwear (going commando felt way fucking better now). Artemis aided him in pacing, and he timed his breathing with his accumulating contractions, counting how long each lasted and inhaling deeply. 

Each minute felt like a millennia, and as midnight crept by slow as molasses, Jason rasped, “I want Dick. Can ya’…can ya’ call him again?” Artemis dialed him, but for the second time, it went to voicemail. Jason forced her to call him four more times, but to no avail. “Perhaps he is on a mission. I am sure he will respond as soon as he is finished.” 

Jason’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the loud, almost mournful whine that escaped his throat, and Artemis rubbed his back in a circular motion to ground him. Eventually, he grew too exhausted to walk anymore, and lowered himself back into his nest. The cobalt-eyed Omega rocked his hips back-and-forth, hoping to loosen his muscles and speed up the process. 

Artemis purred and released calming pheromones to comfort him, until Jason reluctantly settled onto his side, hugging his belly absentmindedly. She scented him and vowed that everything would go smoothly, but he couldn’t share her optimism. 

What if Black Mask’s goons showed up right when he was kitting? What if they attacked his newborn? What if Dick refused to take her in, resulting in her going to some shitty orphanage? 

“Shh, calm yourself. I understand that this is new to you, and that your body is going through new changes, but you must remain calm. If you panic, you and your son could become distressed. Just breathe. Nightwing will arrive soon, I am sure”, Artemis murmured, and Jason laughed tiredly, “Ya’ bein’ able ta’...tell the gender just by smellin’ me…is bullshit. It’s gonna be…be a girl.” 

Artemis smirked. "If you say so." 

....

At 2:04 AM, Jason was startled awake by cold, clear liquid soaking his inner thighs, and he choked on a gasp. Fuck, these contractions felt like a chainsaw slicing up his abdomen, and his brain suddenly went on autopilot. He practically howled his agony, a shaky cry splintering the air, and Artemis wrapped her hands around Jason’s. 

She helped him to his knees, squeezed his hands, and extended his arms so he was hanging from her grasp. The action hurt like a son of a bitch, but his unborn pup dropped a bit more. Artemis confirmed that he was at six centimeters, and Jason whimpered, “I want…want Alpha! Please, please!” 

“I know you do, but he still has not replied. I am certain he will arrive soon. Just be patient, Jason”, she commanded gently, and the Omega resisted the urge to scream like a banshee. 

Artemis frowned; Jason was a warrior in her books, but she was suspecting that he was too young to be kitting. He seemed like a legal adult, but wasn’t experienced enough to know how to care for a baby. 

Jason dropped his head against her knee, panting heavily and quickly while the strongest contraction yet crashed through his stomach. Motherfucker, where was Dick when he actually needed him?! 

He would forever appreciate Artemis and Bizarro being here for him, but they couldn’t provide the same comfort that Dick could. Neither of them smelled like campfire and pinecones with a dash of cigarettes. Neither of them had a firm, yet silky voice that could whisper sweet nothings into his ear. 

When the contractions temporarily subsided, Jason’s throat tightened, and he whimpered, “I wish I could…keep her.” 

Artemis swallowed the growing lump in her throat, and she carded her digits through his sweaty hair while muttering, “I know. I wish you could, too.” “Me wants…Little Red to stay”, Bizarro called from the entrance, and Jason sniffled. 

He was guessing that he appeared utterly pathetic, collapsed on his knees and clinging to Artemis’s hands like a vice while choking on sobs. 

....

Hours dragged by, stars shifted across the obsidian sky, and the skyline darkened as Gotham’s citizens retired to their bedrooms or sidewalks. Jason was delirious by the time he reached nine centimeters, skin paled and soaked in sweat while his little bundle of energy nudged his pelvis. Fuck, he was so, SO tired, and he hadn’t even started pushing yet. 

Bizarro was nodding off at his post, but jerked his head up whenever Jason yelped. Artemis was still wide awake, aquamarine eyes fixated on Jason’s belly, where she was massaging his stomach muscles to move this whole ordeal along. The Omega would never again roll his eyes or cackle at the actors screaming dramatically in movies while they kitted, because that was just what he was doing. 

And then, his phone vibrated. 

He snagged it faster than a robber purloining a necklace, and almost cried in relief when he saw the caller ID. “Where the fuck are ya’?!”, he barked into it, and he could practically hear Dick’s flinch on the other line. “I was helping Tim fight Penguin. Long story short, it got out of hand, we got abducted for a few hours, and now we’re fine. What’s going on?” 

Jason scoffed, and screamed at the top of his lungs, “I’m shovin’ a pup outta my pussy, that’s what! I’ve been in labor for like, six fuckin’ hours, and ya’ never answered! Get over here!” 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Where are you?”, Dick questioned, and Artemis told him the location. “Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes. I promise.” 

The call ended, and Jason tossed the phone aside. It was on the verge of dying anyway. He twisted his fingers into the moth-bitten blanket underneath him, and Artemis clapped a hand over his mouth when he shrieked. That contraction just about made him black out, and he moaned, “I wanna…fuck, wanna push…wanna push, please…” 

“Just wait a little longer, Jason. You only have one more centimeter to go, and then you can kit”, the Alpha replied, and Bizarro frowned deeply at the sight of his best friend suffering to deliver new life into this twisted world. When he remembered that Little Red wasn’t going to stay with them, his breathing hitched, and he blinked away tears. Why couldn’t they keep him or her, and nurture them, and defend them? 

Why couldn’t they stay? 

The door beside him swung open so suddenly, it slammed against the wall, and Bizarro stumbled back in surprise. Dick dashed past him to the nest, still clad in his Nightwing costume. He was sporting a busted lip and a kaleidoscopic bruise on his cheek, but at least he was here. 

Jason whimpered his name and immediately relaxed when Dick entered the nest, throwing his mask aside and scenting the smaller boy from his glistening cheeks to his engorged breasts to his round belly to his twitching feet. He licked Jason’s scent gland situated in the crook of his neck, purring gravely and deep to calm his boyfriend. 

“How far along is he?”, Dick inquired to Artemis, and she sighed, “He got to ten centimeters right as you entered. It is just about time for him to push.” Dick nodded and nuzzled Jason’s collarbone, whispering, “Did you hear her, Little Wing? When you feel the urge to push, do it. You’re doing great so far, baby.” 

Jason groaned, and then lied, “I-I’m good. It feels good. Is it…is it fucked up that…it feels so good?” Dick rolled his eyes. 

Jason slid one hand out of Artemis’s so Dick could take it. They invited Bizarro over, and he cautiously approached, kneeling beside Dick to pet Jason’s head for the millionth time. The intermingling scents of his pack grounded the only Omega, and he slotted the sleeve of the Amazonian’s jacket between his teeth. 

When the next contraction came, he pushed as hard as he could muster, face reddening and tears pricking the corners of his bloodshot eyes. Fuck, it hurt worse than being blown sky-high by the Joker, which was a major achievement for this pup. He screamed into the jacket sleeve, and panted while the following contraction constricted his belly. 

And so, he pushed…and pushed…and pushed yet again. 

For the next fifty minutes, he pushed, breathed, and repeated the process. Seven hours of labor was not enjoyable in any way shape or form, so he was beyond fucking relieved when Artemis encouraged, “Just a few more pushes! Your pup is beginning to crown. I suggest moving into a kneeling position.” 

Dick helped Jason prop himself up on his knees, and he mirrored the position so they could press their foreheads together. “Come on, pretty boy. You’ve got this”, he said, squeezing Jason’s hand and kissing his nose. Bizarro scented him while Artemis waited for his pup to break through. 

The heaviness on his pelvis multiplied tenfold, and Jason outwardly sobbed against Dick while his little baby finally, finally fucking crowned. His clit burned, his muscles were stretching to their limits, and his vision was blurring both from tears and exhaustion, but Jason had just enough awareness to push his pup’s head out, followed by their shoulders, and their petite body.

A loud, shrill wail shellshocked him awake, and his newborn’s battlecry felt like a smack to the face. 

Artemis carefully removed his pup from between his thighs, and checked before announcing, “It’s a boy, just as I suspected.” Jason sagged against Dick, and his Alpha hugged him, saying excitedly, “Did you hear that, Jay? You had a little boy, baby. I’m so proud of you.” 

Jason blinked. The umbilical cord was snipped. He pushed the placenta out with little-to-no trouble. He blinked again. He…he had a baby…a pup built from the toes-up with his DNA…

Artemis maneuvered Jason into a position where he could cradle his son, and a fresh waterfall of tears escaped his sockets. The newborn was gorgeous, with obsidian hair plastered to his scalp. His complexion was of a slightly darker shade than Jason’s, and although his skin was wrinkled and his tiny body was drenched in amniotic fluid and some cheesy substance, he was beautiful. 

And yet, when his pup squirmed and mouthed at his breast, he attempted to pass him back to Artemis. 

If his son nursed, they would bond, and then he would never be capable of letting him go. His newborn would be doomed to grow up in a world of chaos and gore and senseless acts of violence. Jason screwed his eyes so tightly shut, his eyelids ached; he didn’t want his pup being jaded like him. 

“Nurse your pup. Just once”, Artemis suggested, and she kissed his forehead before ushering Bizarro away with her, just to give them some privacy. Dick furrowed his brow in confusion at the “just once”, but smiled when he heard Bizarro comment, “Little Red…is very cute…like Pup-Pup.” 

He hunkered down behind Jason, pressing his torso against the other’s sore back. The older of the two hooked a finger on Jason’s bra strap, tugging the garment down until his breast was exposed. The newborn’s crying tapered off when he smelled milk, and latched onto a nipple, petite fists curling against his plump skin. 

Jason grunted as milk rushed into his son’s eager mouth, those warm, tiny lips suckling rhythmically. He swallowed his building tears and brushed his nose against his newborn’s fragile body, scenting him and pressing him closer. 

Dick scented him too, and whispered just for the three of them to hear, “He’s so beautiful, Little Wing. Beautiful like you.” 

The Omega’s cheeks colored a light shade of pink, but he shoved his embarrassment away. Sniffling and trembling a little, he uttered, “Damian. His name’s Damian.” Dick nodded in approval. “I think it suits him”, he agreed, kissing the nape of Jason’s neck and leaning over to nuzzle Damian’s rosy cheeks. 

The pup whined and blindly stretched his minuscule fingers, relaxing when Dick slotted his pointer finger into his grasp. Damian’s hold was light, yet exceptionally strong, and Jason chuckled, “Can’t believe I thought he was gonna be a girl.” 

His voice was trembling, his lips quivering, his shoulders shaking. 

Damian couldn’t stay here, and when Artemis strode towards them, he requested for Dick to leave momentarily. The Alpha seemed extremely reluctant to do so, but ultimately exited the confines of the nest to wait near the entrance. Bizarro followed Artemis, until the three pack-mates were in a semicircle. 

“Me does not…want Little Red to…leave…”, Bizarro whispered, and Artemis squeezed his sculpted shoulder. “Neither do I, but it is time. I will explain our plan to Nightwing. I am certain he will take Damian in”, the Amazonian said, and Jason started to cry when Artemis reached out to him. 

“Please, I don’t want ta’ leave him. I’ll do anythin’; just let him stay”, he pleaded, sobs wracking through him and his fat tears spilling onto Damian’s chest. The newborn whimpered from the radiating distress, mouth detaching from his breast, as if he, too, knew what was coming. 

Artemis frowned sympathetically, and scooped up Damian from Jason’s hold. The Omega immediately tried to attack her, but his strained muscles and sensitive lower regions prevented him from even standing. He choked on his tears, twisting his fingers into his hair when Damian wailed for him. 

This was for the best. It was. 

Bizarro’s hands vibrated from the stench of distress, and he ushered Jason to him. The smaller of the two buried his face in Bizarro’s chest, where he could sob his despair while he was embraced by burly, artificial limbs. “Me am…sorry. Me love…Little Red too…” 

Jason’s cries were like a sucker-punch to the gut for Dick, but he couldn’t budge when Artemis walked to him with Damian. Before he could hardly react, she laid the baby in his arms, and he automatically calmed, his high-pitch whines ceasing. 

“Why’re you gi--.” Artemis raised a hand, silencing him. 

“Damian cannot stay with us. Unlike you, we live in an extremely dangerous environment. We do not have access to medical aid or shelter everyday. I know you will invite us to come with you, but we must decline. All three of us have missions that we can only fulfill if we do them together, and Damian cannot be a part of them. We entrust him to you, and may the Gods be with both of you.” 

Dick blanched, and glanced to Jason. “But…but that’s not…”, he trailed off, honestly at a loss for words. Artemis slumped her shoulders. 

“His plan from the beginning was to give Damian to you. Jason still wants to be with you, but has requested that you do not allow him to see Damian again. It may seem like he wants his pup now, but he would give him to you once he has recovered anyway. Jason loves this pup very much, so that is why he must let him go.” 

The Alpha bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snarling. This situation took such a drastic turn, he could hardly register it. But, after a minute of deep thought, he called Jason’s name, and his partner shakily glanced over Bizarro’s shoulder. 

“Damian isn’t Talia’s or Bruce’s”, he stated sternly, and Jason’s bloodshot eyes widened. 

“He’s ours. He doesn’t have to have my blood. I’ll…I’ll take care of him, and I’ll tell you know how he’s doing. I promise.” Jason felt as if blackberry thorns had crisscrossed around his beating heart, and through his tears, he smiled. 

That smile tugged on Dick’s heartstrings, and a tear silently slipped down his cheek. 

"He'll always be ours."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and bookmarks are appreciated. Please tell me what you thought! Your feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
